


Đoản văn DC

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Dubious Consent, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, grievous bodily harm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Chủ yếu AllDick, Dami-centric và gen. Nội dung và cảnh báo theo chapter.





	1. [DamiDick, PG] Chênh vênh

OP: Sep 9 2017.

***

Damian thừa kế đôi chân mày của Talia, hai nét đậm vắt cao sắc sảo, thay vì trầm xuống u sầu như Bruce. Lúc này chúng đang nhíu chặt, đồng tử liên tục di động dưới mi mắt cho thấy cậu không có được một giấc ngủ dễ dàng. Trên màn hình, nhịp tim cậu dâng cao lởm chởm, cho đến chấn động cuối cùng xuyên thẳng như một lưỡi đao.

Damian tỉnh giấc.

Tròng mắt ướt rực tìm kiếm, đảo quanh, tập trung vào điểm nóng tụ trên mu bàn tay, sau đó nhìn lên bóng người mờ nhạt trước ánh đèn quá sáng.

Bóng dáng ấy phát ra vài âm thanh, nghe như "nhẹ thôi" hay "chưa lành". Cậu nghe không rõ, tai gần như ù đặc.

Ánh đèn được giảm đi, hoặc hướng đi nơi khác. Điểm nóng quay trở lại trên mu bàn tay cậu, trấn an. Tiến nước nhỏ giọt lớn dần, tiếng người đàn ông ấy ngày càng xa xăm như đi vào hầm tối.

Mi mắt cậu, bất khả kháng, rơi.

***

Lần thứ hai cậu tỉnh lại, điểm nóng ấy nằm ngay giữa chân mày, nhẹ nhàng nhấn xuống như xoa dịu.

"Đừng cau mày nữa," Grayson nói, "em sẽ mau già."

Cậu nhìn xuyên qua kẽ ngón tay anh ta, đến chiếc đồng hồ treo bên tường khu y tế.

Hai giờ sáng. Nhưng là của ngày nào?

Nhờ ơn thuốc, cơn đau trong ác mộng của cậu lúc này là một kí ức xa xăm.

Xương ức, chẻ làm hai.

Cũng đáng ghi vào kỉ lục.

***

Vài ngày sau, Grayson vẫn chạm vào cậu như thế.

Cườm tay, đầu ngón, ngơ ngẩn, khẽ khàng. Những điểm nóng thoáng qua trên trán cậu, trên gò má, trên mi. Không bao giờ quá lâu, không vì lí do gì cả.

Cậu để chúng đánh thức mình, lại để chúng đẩy cậu vào mộng mị xa hơn.

***

Khi cậu gom đủ sức để nhấc được, run rẩy, một bàn tay, cậu co những kẽ móng còn bợt máu, chỉ chừa ngón trỏ.

Đặt nó lên giữa ngực Grayson.

Ánh mắt cậu di chuyển theo, đẩy nó trèo vào hõm xương quai xanh, di lên cổ, trêu ghẹo lấy yết hầu, sau đó dừng dưới cằm, nơi tay cậu từ từ xoay ngửa.

Cậu đẩy lên, hơi thu tay. Anh ta hiểu ý, chậm chạp ghé lại gần.

Đồng tử cậu vẫn sáng rực, mắt của người đang phát sốt xanh gắt như cỏ đẫm sương mai. Môi khô lộ nụ cười mệt mỏi, cậu hơi nghiêng đầu trên gối. Grayson lặng lẽ làm theo.

Sức sống cậu trút sang cho cặp môi đang chờ.

Ác mộng liên miên trên điện tim đồ, thành một vệt dài phẳng lặng.

***

Dick kéo chăn, trùm lên gương mặt anh đã dành mấy ngày đêm học đến thuộc lòng.

Họ được gói ấm áp dưới hang sâu, cánh dơi chập chờn trên ánh đèn vàng võ.

Thế nhưng trong tim anh, cũng như trên mặt đất, Gotham đã vào đông.

End.


	2. [Dami-centric, PG] Mafia AU

Thứ Sáu ở bar Triangle luôn tấp nập, nhưng không bao giờ chen chúc, càng đừng nói thứ không khí dày đặc khói thuốc và sàn nhà dinh dính như mấy chỗ rẻ tiền. Không, Triangle là nơi sang trọng cho các quý cô yêu kiều tụ tập, các quý ông hào phóng chào mời, và họ trao đổi với nhau từ ánh mắt đến điếu thuốc, từ cái tát đến nụ hôn, nhịp nhàng như vòng quay của xã hội loài người phải thế.

Thế nhưng hôm nay là ngoại lệ.

Các quý cô vẫn ngồi túm tụm cười khúc khích. Các quý ông vẫn nâng ly rượu bàn tán rì rầm. Có điều trong lúc cánh đàn ông nhìn hau háu vô số cặp đùi trắng nuột như bơ, sự chú ý của phái đẹp đã dồn cả vào một chỗ.

“Tao ghét những thằng bảnh tỏn,” ai đó lầm bầm.

Gã trai đó quả thật rất bảnh. Nước da bánh mật trơn loáng, mới hai bước sau tuổi thành niên, nên cằm vừa thuôn thành một nếp cong thanh nhã, vai lưng cũng vừa trổ mã, săn chắc chứ chưa bịt kín những cơ. Uyển chuyển mà mạnh mẽ, thanh thoát mà giàu sức sống, những đường nét được bộ vest phác họa đầy lôi cuốn khiến mắt người ta theo mãi không thôi.

Từ khi bước vào gã vẫn ngồi tựa lưng vào bar, tháo hai nút áo, khuỷu tay gác lên lưng ghế và nhấp một ly scotch rất thảnh thơi. Mấy cô gái can đảm đến gần đều bị từ chối, nói rằng “có hẹn.” Thế nhưng không ai cấm được người ta ngắm từ xa. Rất khó đoán gã là người ở đâu — trừ màu da, không có sống mũi khoằm của người Ấn hay hốc mắt sâu của người Ả-rập. Nói đúng hơn, giống như bốn năm dòng máu đã trộn vào nhau, lọc ra những nét đẹp nhất rồi dung hòa thành một gương mặt khiến người chỉ liếc qua đã bị hớp hồn. Nhất là đôi mắt kia — màu xanh dụ hoặc của absinthe chìm dưới đáy một ly champagne vàng rực, nhè nhẹ xoáy theo vòng tay người cạn, lôi họ vào vũ điệu thôi miên.

Muốn biết gã không phải loại xinh xẻo óc nho thường thấy, chỉ việc nhìn cách hai con ngươi chuyển động trong vành mắt. Chúng đảo sang bên đầy dự tính, có thể đang nghiền ngẫm một câu giỡn, cũng có thể đang nghiền nát một kẻ thù. Ẩn dưới thân hình quý phái, con báo đen vẫn là thú hoang khát máu.

Tò mò chán, ghen tị chán, khi người ta tưởng rằng đêm nay sẽ phải tay trắng ra về, một bóng váy đỏ lộng lẫy nơi cửa ra vào thay đổi cục diện.

Eva Ruby.

Từ khi cặp bồ với Louie Baron, chủ bar Triangle, Ruby trở thành khát khao nghẹt thở của đàn ông nơi đây. Xuất hiện mỗi thứ Sáu, chọn một người vừa mắt; và nếu hắn khiến cô ta vừa lòng, Baron sẽ đảm bảo xác hắn nổi trên sông sáng thứ Hai.

Đối tượng vừa mắt hôm nay là ai không cần nói cũng biết. Hai người hầu đến dỡ chiếc áo lông chồn, một cái nhún duyên dáng tuột nó xuống để lộ bờ vai ấm sực. Cô ta bước thẳng đến chỗ gã trai, bàn ghế và người tự dạt ra nhường lối. Cứ như có ánh đèn chiếu rọi một con đường trải thảm giữa họ, người ta nín thở, chờ đợi ánh lửa từ cuộc đụng độ có một không hai.

Dừng gót trước quầy bar, cô đào Ruby nâng cằm, quyến rũ lại kiêu kì:

“Đợi ai phải không?”

Những âm rung rượt theo cái cổ thiên nga, vuột khỏi đôi môi đỏ mọng như màu nhục dục và vấn vít cù vào vành tai gã. Bảnh Trai hơi nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt vẫn hờ hững với mọi lời mời như vô ý rơi xuống đường rãnh sâu chia đôi cổ áo, rồi lập tức bay lên gặp chủ nhân nó.

“Đợi em.”

Dù sao cũng là đàn ông, Ruby thầm nghĩ trong chiến thắng.


	3. [Dami-centric, PG-13] Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OP: Aug 1 2013.

(1) - [Đưa 10 đối tượng vào khuôn viên thí nghiệm khép kín. Không cung cấp quần áo, nước và thực phẩm. Không giới hạn thời gian thí nghiệm.]

(2) - [Sau khi đóng cửa khuôn viên, các đối tượng đồng loạt tháo vòng đeo số, nạy và phá hủy chip nhận diện ở vai, sau đó giúp nhau cắt bỏ phần da xăm mã số trên gáy. Mẫu vật lưu trữ tại AZ-2341. Không có biện pháp phân biệt giữa các đối tượng. Chỉ thị tiếp tục giám sát.]

(3) - [Các đối tượng phân ra theo đuổi hình thức giải trí riêng. Hội họa, văn học, violin, võ thuật, điện tử động cơ, lập trình, sách lược quân sự. Phương tiện giải trí thay đổi tuần hoàn giữa các đối tượng, không có dấu hiệu tranh chấp.]

(4) - [Các đối tượng được đưa vào với tình trạng thể chất khác biệt, dù đã mất phương tiện theo dõi. Khả năng hai đối tượng yếu nhất, sức chịu đựng cái đói kém nhất, khiêu chiến trước tiên.]

(5) - [Sinh hoạt của các đối tượng khác diễn ra như (2). Không đối tượng thứ ba nào có biểu hiện bị ảnh hưởng hoặc muốn can thiệp vào cuộc chiến. Cuộc chiến không ảnh hưởng vào không gian sinh hoạt của các đối tượng khác.]

(6) - [Cuộc chiến {1} kéo dài 30 giờ 24 phút 06 giây. Đối tượng thất bại gãy phần lớn xương tứ chi, nhưng chỉ bầm máu cục bộ, không lòi xương, không xuất hiện vết thương gây đổ máu.]

(7) - [Đối tượng thắng cuộc {1} đưa đối thủ về một góc riêng, treo ngược lên móc sắt trên tường, vuốt mắt, chọc dao vào động mạch cổ.]

(8) - [Hộp nhựa trong phòng được tận dụng để hứng phần lớn máu. Cung cấp muối hòa tan số lượng vừa đủ để ngăn đông và bảo quản.]

(9) - [ {1} xử lý xác theo quy tắc xử lý thịt gia súc, phân loại thịt và xương xếp vào các thùng. Cung cấp muối hạt bảo quản, số lượng theo yêu cầu.]

(10) - [ {1} tự vệ sinh, quay lại với hoạt động giải trí. Không đối tượng nào có biểu hiện muốn tranh đoạt chiến lợi phẩm. {1} không có biểu hiện muốn chia sẻ chiến lợi phẩm.]

(11) - [Cuộc chiến {2} kéo dài 25 giờ 17 phút 43 giây. Cách thức phát sinh như (4). Phản ứng của các đối tượng khác như (5). Đối tượng chiến thắng {2} áp dụng phương thức tối ưu để hạ gục đối thủ và tận dụng lương thực như {1}.]

(12) - [Cuộc chiến {3} kéo dài 18 giờ 46 phút 38 giây. Cách thức phát sinh, phản ứng của các đối tượng khác và cách xử lý xác chết như trên.]

(13) - [15 ngày từ khi bắt đầu thí nghiệm. Số lượng đối tượng sống sót: 7.]

(14) - [Cuộc chiến {4} kéo dài 10 giờ 02 phút 20 giây. Đối tượng chiến thắng {4} cắn cổ, uống máu và ăn phần lớn bả vai trái đối thủ tại chỗ. Hai đối tượng cuối cùng khiêu chiến 6 phút sau đó. Đối tượng {4} xử lý phần xác còn lại theo quy trình.]

(15) - [Cuộc chiến {5} kéo dài 3 giờ 54 phút 21 giây. Hai đối tượng ăn nhau trong quá trình đấu. Đối tượng chiến thắng {5} chết sau khi ăn 3/4 đối thủ. ]

(16) - [4 đối tượng còn sống sót xử lý và chia đều xác từ cuộc chiến {5}.]

(17) - [20 ngày từ khi bắt đầu thí nghiệm. Dự trữ máu của {1} đã hết. Số lượng thịt hết quá nửa. Chỉ thị gia tăng độ ẩm và nhiệt độ trong phòng.]

(18) - [Dự trữ lương thực của các đối tượng bắt đầu ôi thiu.]

(19) - [ {1} tấn công {4}. {1} yếu thế, 2 đối tượng còn lại hạ gục {4}.]

(20) - [ {2} và {3} chia nhau xác {4}. Đối tượng {1} được chia một phần ăn, sau đó bị đánh gãy tứ chi.]

(21) - [ {2} và {3} tiếp tục nuôi {1} bằng vụn thịt {4}.]

(22) - [ {1} cắn cổ {2} khi đang được cho ăn. {3} giết {1}, lấy muối xử lý xác {1} và {2}.]

(23) - [ {2} vùng dậy đâm chết {3}, vuốt mắt xác {1} và {3} ]

(24) - [30 ngày từ khi bắt đầu thí nghiệm. {2} ăn hết toàn bộ thịt, được phép ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm.]

(25) - [Các huynh đệ, ta đã báo thù.]


	4. [DamianDick, PG-13] Body parts

Thêm một lần đụng độ với gương mặt quen thuộc, Nightwing quay sang Batman, "Xem ra bản sao của cậu còn nhiều lắm." Damian gật đầu, không nói.

Anh lại nằm mơ đến ngày phá cơ sở cuối cùng của Leviathan. Họ xông vào phòng thí nghiệm, đèn bật sáng đến cuối hành lang, vài người lập tức bụm miệng xoay đi nôn mửa. Đây là phòng thu hoạch nội tạng. Bù lại những vết thương của Heretic, ở đây có rất nhiều, rất nhiều Damian còn sống bị cắt xẻo từ từ.

Hậu quả cuộc chiến là hàng trăm bản sao của Damian trốn đi. Lớn có, nhỏ có, có kẻ mang kết quả thí nghiệm khác nhau, quá nửa đã không còn lành lặn. Trong thời gian ngắn, họ tỏa ra khắp địa cầu. Không có trợ giúp, chỉ vì họ đều là Damian. Từng cá thể thích ứng với những hoàn cảnh khác nhau, như thể họ là một nhánh tiến hoá riêng biệt.

Anh tỉnh lại, tay theo thói quen đặt trên mảng sẹo súng quen thuộc bên vai trái cậu. Thấy anh quàng tay qua eo để mơn trớn vết sẹo dọc sống lưng, Damian hơi cúi đầu, "Thế nào? Sợ có ngày tôi bị thay thế?"

Anh nhắm mắt lại, "Cậu không giống họ. Chỉ có cậu mới là Damian."

Damian mỉm cười, trầm mặc.

Cuối cùng đến ngày anh phá được tầng mật mã cuối, bước xuống những bậc thang lạnh lẽo. Damian đang ngồi bên bàn giải phẫu, bình tĩnh nhìn cỗ máy nối lại hai ngón tay cho mình. Khi anh bước qua ngưỡng cửa, máy cắt chỉ, cậu đưa bàn tay vừa sửa lên xem xét. Hoàn toàn không thấy dấu vết chắp nối.

Đèn phía sau bật sáng, anh rụng rời, không có sức mà nôn mửa.

Ngồi giữa dãy ống nghiệm chứa cơ thể không lành lặn của những bản sao đã bắt về, Damian nhìn anh, tay lơ đãng rờ lên vết sẹo trên ngực.

"Với kĩ thuật của mẫu thân tôi lấy được, toàn bộ sẹo đều có thể xoá đi. Tôi để lại dấu tích những vết thương anh tận mắt thấy, vì anh cần chúng."

Cậu đứng dậy, Dick giật lùi, đường thoát sau lưng từ lúc nào đã khoá trái.

"Từ khi tôi sinh ra đến nay, ghép da toàn thân không dưới 20 lần. Tứ chi, các ngón, chỗ nào gãy quá 3 lần là thay mới. Nội tạng càng không phải nói, không chỉ cột sống, cả não bộ tổn thương cũng đã thay ghép từng phần."

Cậu ép lên trước ngực anh, đèn từ những ống nghiệm sau lưng phủ bóng đen lên khuôn mặt.

"Cơ thể tôi đến nay là tập hợp của hàng trăm Damian không hơn không kém. Tôi mang camera khắp mọi nơi để bù cho kí ức không toàn vẹn, có khi cấy ghép xong phải học nửa ngày để biết mấy hôm trước đã lên giường với anh ra sao, cùng anh nói những chuyện gì."

Cậu ghé sang bên, để gương mặt Dick run run tái nhợt lộ ra ánh sáng.

"Anh nói họ không phải Damian, còn tôi thì sao?" Đầu lưỡi vươn ra lướt theo vành tai, lạnh lẽo. "Tên bản sao hôm trước chém tôi một đao rách miệng, tôi lấy lưỡi của hắn thay vào. Anh nói xem, tôi có phải Damian của anh không?"


	5. [JayDick, PG-13] Werewolf

Hơi thở đầu tiên của Jason khi phá thủng quan tài, khôi hài thay, cho gã cảm giác mình vừa bị đấm vào mũi. Hàng loạt thứ mùi xộc vào xoang gã, ngoáy tan não bộ với hàng đống thông tin mà một thằng nhãi con sống dở không cách nào tải nổi. Suốt mấy tháng đầu lang thang đường phố, gã hoàn toàn dựa vào bản năng, cái mũi dẫn gã đến chỗ nào có đồ ăn, báo gã biết trời sắp mưa hay nắng, người nào sẽ không hại gã và khu nguy hiểm phải tránh thật xa. Không có từ ngữ nào mô tả được những ấn tượng đó, gã chỉ đơn giản là _biết_ , như có một tấm bản đồ trải ra trong tiềm thức mà 5% ý chí còn hoạt động của gã chỉ việc mờ mịt đi theo.

Nhờ màn tắm tiên trong Lazarus Pit cùng chế độ tập luyện, gã dần dần có thể thanh lọc được cơn bão giác quan đó. Chỉ lựa ra những gì cần thiết, hoặc hướng nó tập trung đến chỗ gã cần. Tất nhiên, Jason không ngu đến mức để kỉ luật khắt khe làm thui chột trực giác quý hoá ấy. Từ trước khi gặp một-người-nào-đó, gã đã biết muốn sinh tồn mày tốt nhất nên giao phó thân mình cho bản năng. Đó là tất cả những gì gã có. 

Vậy nên khi bản năng bảo gã có gì đó đáng nghi hoặc _hơn cả_ việc một sáng đẹp trời gã tỉnh dậy trên giường Dick Grayson, gã tin nó 100%. 

Theo đúng huấn luyện của nhà Dơi, kể cả khi đã tỉnh gã vẫn nhắm mắt và thở đều. Nhắm mắt cũng giúp gã dễ tập trung hơn, chìm vào thế giới như làn nước của khứu giác thay vì không gian và ánh sáng như _homo sapien_ khác. Gã thấy mùi của chính mình trước -- máu, rỉ sắt, bùn, và lông chó ướt -- quẹt lên chăn nệm sạch sẽ như đánh giấu lãnh thổ. Gã biết mình đang nằm trong một căn hộ trên cao, ít được dọn dẹp nhưng thoáng đãng và thường xuyên có người ra vào bằng cửa sổ. Gã biết "ai đó" vừa tắm giặt gần đây, với tổ hợp xà phòng rẻ tiền, dầu gội hàng hiệu và nước xả công nghiệp không lẫn đi đâu được. Quan trọng nhất, gã ngửi thấy mùi mồ hôi. 

Jason mở mắt ra. 

Con mẹ nó. 

"Chào buổi sáng, Little Wing!" Grayson tươi cười với gã. Anh ta đang cầm một chai nước ngồi trên ghế nâng tạ bên cửa sổ, nửa người trên để trần, mồ hôi giọt chảy từ thái dương xuống cổ, trượt qua ngực, len lỏi giữa múi cơ bụng rồi thấm vào mép quần tụt xuống tận dưới xương hông. Nắng mai sáng sủa rọi qua cửa sổ, rơi vào đáy mắt anh ta, môi ướt đỏ sáng bóng lên như vừa bị ai đó cắn. 

Jason phải ngăn mình không rên lên một tiếng. Vừa mới sáng ra, một thằng thanh niên khoẻ mạnh máy móc chạy tốt như gã không nên bị bắt phải nhìn cảnh tượng này. Nhắc đến Red Hood Nhỏ, Jason khịt mũi. Có một giây, gã tưởng mình vừa làm trò xấu hổ nhất trên đời là mộng tinh ngay trên giường Golden Boy, nhưng sau đó gã nhận ra nửa người dưới gã vẫn còn khô ráo. 

Trần truồng, nhưng khô ráo. 

Thế nhưng gã biết chắc vào lúc nào đó tối qua mình đã bắn tinh...

Một luồng điện lạnh từ sống lưng xọc thẳng lên gáy gã. Jason ngồi bật dậy. 

"Grayson, tối qua tôi làm gì?!"

Dick lỗi một nhịp tim. Jason thề, gã có thể _ngửi_ được máu anh ta đang ầm ầm dồn hết lên mặt. Nhưng sau đó Dick hơi nghển đầu lên, với ánh mắt bướng bỉnh anh ta hay dùng để cãi nhau với Bruce, nói, 

"Cậu cọ giường tôi."

Jason nhướn một chân mày. Cái mẹ gì...

"Đầu tiên là đệm... Sau đó đến cục chăn... Rồi gối dựa, gối ôm, và cả hai cái gối ngủ..."

 _Đấy là một số lượng gối rất phi khoa học_ , Jason nghĩ, thế nhưng tim gã đang từ từ hạ độ cao. 

"Tôi vừa phải giặt hết mọi thứ," Dick tiếp, vẫn chưa hết đỏ mặt, dù anh ta không có vẻ giận. "Tôi còn lau sạch cho cậu. Bằng ga giường thôi, khỏi cám ơn."

' _Chuyến bay TIM-ANH-JAY vừa tiếp đất ở sân bay Dạ Dày, cửa số 5, xin quý khách vui lòng thắt dây an toàn..._ ' Giọng nói trong đầu gã véo von, nghe rất giống giọng Dick. Jason muốn giết nó diệt khẩu.

Thế nhưng gã nói khô khốc, "Cảm ơn."

"Không có chi," Dick đáp nhanh, ngoảnh mặt đi. 

Vài giây im lặng. 

"Trong bếp có pancake của Alfred, muốn ăn không?" Anh ta choàng khăn lên cổ, chống gối từ từ đứng dậy, thong thả bước ra cửa. 

Jason nheo mắt. 

***

Được rồi, đúng là dạo gần đây khi biến hình, năm lần thì có ba gã tỉnh dậy ở chỗ Dick. Jason khá tự hào về khả năng tự kiểm soát của gã ở dạng sói -- theo nghĩa những thằng bị cắn cổ luôn là những thằng gã vốn sẽ cho ăn đạn, và gã chưa bao giờ gặp "tai nạn" như hôm nay. Jason cau có bóp mạnh tay ga -- kí ức về khoảnh khắc đó vẫn khiến gã bực bội. Cái cảm giác gã có thể đã làm gì đó đáng khinh, trong lúc gã không hề hay biết, với-- Jason ngậm miệng. Grayson không thể ngu như vậy được. Bình thường anh ta chắc chắn sẽ trêu chọc gã, sẽ làm ầm ĩ lên, sẽ không bao giờ cho gã quên việc gã từng nứng tình đến nỗi cọ thủng cả ga giường. Nhưng anh ta không làm thế, đúng không? Dick hôm nay im lặng hơn bình thường...

' _Anh ta nói dối_ ,' bản năng của gã kêu gào. Chưa biết là chi tiết nào, nhưng chắc chắn anh ta nói dối. Jason phanh kít xe, nhảy xuống chỗ hẻm gã vừa nghe có người kêu cứu. Đây cóc phải địa bàn của gã, gã chỉ vừa lúc ngứa tay. Sau đó là một màn đấm bốc kiêm an ủi nạn nhân chóng vánh và mô phạm, nhưng đầu óc Jason chỉ không ngừng quay đi quay lại câu hỏi, "Con mẹ nó, cuối cùng là chuyện gì?"


	6. [TimDick, R] Rejection

“Tôi mang thứ cậu cần đây,” Dick nói ngay khi vừa tháo mũ bảo hiểm, mô-tô đỗ sát rạt Batmobile đến độ anh lấy làm may vỏ xe không dễ xước. Tiếng gõ phím vẫn vang lên đều đặn và vô vị, màn hình liên tục chuyển động giữa máy quay CCTV, hồ sơ tội phạm và kết quả phân tích. Vụ phá hoại nhà máy chất thải hàng loạt đang khiến cả gia đình nhà Dơi đau đầu, nhưng trong Dick, có một phần rất nhỏ biết ơn nó đã xảy ra. Đã bao lâu anh không nói chuyện với Tim? Ba tháng? Bốn tháng?

Thảy túi vật chứng xuống mặt bàn, Dick gác một tay lên lưng ghế cao, lướt qua mớ chương trình đang chạy dưới góc màn hình.

“Vẫn không kết quả nào trùng nhau?”

“Không,” Tim nói, mặt nạ Dơi che đi vệt gắt sâu giữa chân mày anh biết luôn xuất hiện khi cậu ta căng thẳng. Giọng Tim khàn đặc và rất trầm, có lẽ vì nhiều ngày không mở miệng. Cốc cà phê lạnh tanh đã cạn một nửa, nhưng khay sandwich còn nguyên vẹn.

Dick nhún vai cầm bánh lên ăn. Sandwich gà tây của Alfred là số một, bỏ đi rất uổng.

“Hai mẫu này tôi lấy chỉ năm phút sau khi có dấu hiệu phá hoại, phản ứng mới diễn ra một nửa. Nếu biết được chúng dùng hóa chất nào để phân hủy thùng chứa, có thể gạch bớt mớ nghi phạm trong danh sách của Barbara.”

Tim im lặng. Trong Hang Dơi, im lặng có rất nhiều nghĩa. Có thể là “Đã nghe,” hoặc “Đồng ý,” hoặc “Đang bận cấm làm phiền,” hoặc “Đề tài khó, dỗi rồi, không muốn nói chuyện, đi đi.” Được rồi, vế cuối là Bruce, nhưng nếu anh không lầm thì Tim đang cố gắng để trở thành một Bruce còn Batman hơn cả Bruce thật. Bắt chước rất chuyên nghiệp, kể cả việc lờ tịt anh đi. Khúc này làm tổn thương nhiều hơn anh muốn nghĩ — ít nhất khi họ phá án cùng nhau Bruce thi thoảng biết cười.

“Thế nào, cậu đuổi anh đi hả? Anh vất vả mấy đêm mới lấy được vật chứng, chả lẽ không được em giai cảm ơn một cái?”

Anh chờ Tim sẽ nói “Cảm ơn” bằng giọng cứng ngắc nhất có thể, sau đó cả hai cười lên và xí xóa cả làng. Thế nhưng Tim ngừng gõ phím, suy nghĩ, rồi nói,

“Anh nên nghỉ. Mai tôi sẽ đi thay.”

Phiên dịch: “Anh bị đuổi, đưa đây tôi làm còn hơn.”

Dick uất ức, dù anh biết thừa phản đối là vô tác dụng.

“Làm sao được? Cả nhà đã huy động hết rồi. Một mình cậu quản lý ba địa điểm, phản ứng làm sao kịp? Mà anh biết cậu cũng mấy ngày không ngủ, đừng có nói anh!”

Lại kiểu ngừng một chút để cân nhắc, rồi tiếp tục gõ máy tạch tạch. Cứ như anh phàn nàn của anh không đáng để vào mắt.

“Phản ứng sau năm phút vẫn quá chậm. Thông số cho thấy anh đang đuối sức, cần nghỉ ngơi từ bốn đến sáu giờ. Tôi vẫn có thể tỉnh táo thêm mười tám giờ nữa.”

Thật là bình tĩnh, thật là logic. Cả thế giới này chỉ có lí trí và công việc. Dick? Đã ăn đủ cái thái độ đó suốt hai chục năm rồi.

Anh chộp tay lên lưng ghế, lôi cậu ta quay về phía mình.

“Kiểu gì đây, cậu muốn thành Dơi người máy chắc?! Đã ba năm rồi, Tim, em có lao lực đến chết ông ấy cũng không quay lại nữa! Mọi người biết không phải do em, đừng có đổ lỗi cho mình.”

……

Tim ngẩng đầu, “Nói hay đấy.”

Dick ngây người. “Cái gì…”

Khóe miệng Tim hơi nhếch lên. Không hiểu sao anh thấy nó cực kì tàn nhẫn.

“Anh dám nói, anh không tự đổ lỗi cho mình?”

“Anh dám nói, người bị kẹt lại phía sau chỉ có mình tôi?”

Chỉ mình cậu ta, đúng không? Barbara có Birds of Prey rồi, Jason dạo này quậy tưng bừng với dân Titans cũ, Steph và Cass thì ngọt ngào đến nỗi anh bị tiểu đường, Damian cũng tếch đi huấn luyện ở Trung Đông. Phần anh, ăn ngon ngủ kĩ, rảnh sang nhà Babs chơi, đụng phải ai thì quần một trận, tháng về thăm rạp xiếc một lần. Tuy số lần nằm viện có hơi nhiều tí nhưng đó là bằng chứng của kiếp sống anh hùng lành mạnh… đúng không?

Anh… đã quên được ông ấy, đúng không?

Một lúc sau, Dick gục đầu.

Bất thần, Tim đứng dậy. Dễ dàng xách anh đi, ấn lên bức tường hang gần đó nhất. Đá lạnh gồ ghề đâm vào sống lưng, anh rùng mình, nhìn từ bàn tay nắm trên cổ áo Nightwing đến cục hầu trên cổ, đến gương mặt nam giới trưởng thành với khóe miệng điển trai, đến đôi mắt sâu đã rất lâu anh không nhìn thấy, che phủ bởi chiếc mặt nạ anh đã quen nhìn lên cả tỷ lần.

Cậu ta không cần xô đẩy, không cần đe dọa. Khác với vẻ ngoài xa cách che giấu trái tim ấm nóng của Bruce anh đã sớm bắt thóp, Tim là mặt nước hồ bình thản che giấu những mạch xoáy ngầm mà anh chỉ dám đứng nhìn từ xa, e mình chỉ chạm vào sẽ bị xé nát thây. Dù Bruce khắc nghiệt đến mức nào, nhiều lúc khốn nạn đến mức anh điên tiết tới đâu, trong thâm tâm Dick chưa bao giờ sợ ông.

Nhưng Tim? Nếu cơn lạnh đang lan tỏa từ sống lưng đến từng đầu ngón tay ngón chân, cộng với nhịp tim đang giật thùng thùng là dấu hiệu, thì anh có sợ.

Rất sợ, nhất là khi cậu ta nói với anh bằng cái giọng như xuyên thấu tâm gan đó.

“Đừng tưởng tôi không biết anh đang làm gì.” Tim nói, gần đến nỗi anh cảm nhận được rung động từ cuống họng cậu ta và hơi ẩm phả vào thái dương. Dick chỉ thấy lạnh hơn, lạnh đến phát run.

“Đừng tưởng tôi không biết anh đi những đâu, gặp những ai. Những người đó, gặp lại anh họ mừng lắm đúng không? Ai mà chẳng yêu anh? Ai mà không muốn cho hết những thứ anh cần? Đồ ăn mày tình cảm, ai ban phát dù chỉ một chút thôi anh cũng liếm sạch sẽ. Ông ta quan trọng đến mức đấy sao? Đến mức anh phải đâm vào nguy hiểm không cần thiết và ngủ lang chạ khắp nơi mới lấp đầy được chỗ trống? Anh tưởng làm thế là anh đang bình phục? Đừng có tự lừa mình, cũng đừng mang trò đấy ra để phỉnh tôi. Nhìn cho kĩ, Grayson,” cậu ta giơ tay kéo mặt nạ xuống, nhìn thẳng vào anh bằng đôi mắt lạnh đến nỗi anh hụt hơi như bị thụi một cú.

“Tôi không phải Bruce.”

Dick không thấy, không nghe gì hết. Có lẽ còi báo động vang, vì Tim bất thần buông anh ra, đi thẳng đến Batmobile mà không quay đầu lại. Tai anh lùng bùng tiếng tim đập và máu dồn lên thình thịch, hàng ngàn giọng nói tranh nhau rít lên như phấn cạo trên mặt bảng khiến anh chỉ muốn bịt tai bảo chúng im đi. Từ lúc nào anh đã ngồi phịch xuống sàn, mặc cho lưng bị cào xây xát và thềm hang ẩm ướt. Dick thu gối, vùi mặt mình vào khoảng tối giữa khung tay.

Rất lâu sau, anh mới cười một tiếng, vì chuyện này quả thật rất đáng cười.

“Heh,” anh nói, không hiểu cái đống nước nóng pha tiêu này đang nhỏ giọt từ đâu ra.

“Cậu vừa gọi tôi là đĩ.”


	7. [Ensemble, G] Echos

Cuộc đời Jason chưa bao giờ, sẽ không bao giờ, thấy thứ gì rực rỡ như thế. Ánh đèn chói sáng cùng những tràng pháo tay bất tận, đứa bé kia bay lượn trong thiên đường của tình yêu. Bàn tay cha mẹ đón nó mới âu yếm làm sao, tiếng reo của khán giả mới nồng nhiệt làm sao! Gia đình, tài năng, danh vọng, tương lai trải rộng mênh mông, nó là mọi thứ Jason muốn trở thành, nó có tất cả mọi thứ cậu hằng khao khát, và nó không bao giờ biết.

Cậu chôn chân sau khung ván gỗ, không thể chịu được những thanh âm vỡ vụn. Bay cao quá, bay cao quá để rồi gãy nát bởi cú rơi. Cậu muốn chạy ra ôm lấy đứa bé ấy, giữ nó bên mình, để bảo đảm ánh sáng trong đôi mắt ấy sẽ không tắt đi. Ánh sáng của cậu không thể tắt đi.

Thay vào đó cậu đứng nhìn nó mờ mịt tựa vào vai tay tỉ phú. Ông ta không ngốc như người ta nghĩ. Sự quan tâm kia là thật, cách ông ta an ủi đứa bé ngập ngừng, nhưng thấu hiểu. Cậu tin ông ta. Người như vậy sẽ không bao giờ tới cái ổ của cậu ở Crime Alley, nên cậu nhìn đứa bé được dẫn đến chiếc xe bóng loáng sáng mướt như tương lai nó sẽ thế, phải là như thế.

Hiển nhiên, cậu đã sai.

***

Ba cậu bé và một người đàn ông chưa lớn rời rạp xiếc với nỗi niềm riêng. Một tia hi vọng, một nỗi ám ảnh, một luồng sáng mới, một chương mới trong đời. Sau này khi bằng cách nào đó, Damian hiểu mình sinh ra quá muộn cho khoảnh khắc giao thoa, Jason đơn giản nói, "Giá mà cậu thấy anh ấy."

***

Talia đã thấy. Quên hẳn mục đích ban đầu, chị dõi mắt theo ba cánh chim quấn quít, thanh thoát và đầy tự do, đang dùng sinh mạng mình vẽ trên không trung ước mơ của những kẻ muôn đời cô độc. Như con gái Ra's al Ghul. Như tỉ phú mồ côi. Như thằng bé đường phố xem trốn vé. Như cậu trai 5 tuổi cầm máy ảnh ngây người.

Tầm mắt rơi xuống theo ánh đèn loang loáng, chị mỉm cười nhìn ái nhân ngồi đối diện mang ánh mắt thơ trẻ ngày thường bị chôn vùi dưới mặt nạ Batman. Khoảnh khắc ấy, chị ra nhập đàn với những cánh chim kia, ràng buộc bị đập tan trong thoáng chốc đủ cho hạt giống nảy mầm. Hạt giống của tình yêu, và từ tình yêu, một sinh mệnh.

***

Gia đình Grayson là một vì sao chợt loé mà dư ảnh còn mãi sau mi mắt. Những người đã tiếp nhận con trai họ, dù cuộc đời có bao nhiêu tăm tối, vẫn lưu giữ kí ức ấy trong tiềm thức như một vầng sáng huy hoàng soi tỏ cho ngã rẽ cuộc đời. Nhờ họ, John và Mary sống mãi.


	8. [Ensemble, PG] Chuyện tình Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tóm tắt: Mọi người đều biết ai mới thật sự nắm giữ trái tim Batman.

6.

Họ xa Gotham đã ba tuần. Ánh mắt Dick chạy xuống ngón áp út mỗi khi hành trình không đủ hưng phấn để lôi kéo sự chú ý của anh. Tình yêu anh với Babs bền chắc hơn thế, nhưng Tim đoán anh chỉ muốn xác nhận với bản thân là anh sắp có một gia đình. Dick luôn tìm kiếm nơi có thể vĩnh viễn cất giữ trái tim, và lần này xem ra anh đã tìm đúng chỗ.

Bruce không có biểu hiện gì mỗi khi đứng trên lan can ngoài ánh mắt xa xăm như chìm vào mặc tưởng, dù Tim biết đó không phải biểu cảm ba có khi nghĩ về Selina.

Tim hiểu. Cậu cũng cố không nghẹn họng mỗi khi nghĩ đến màu áo Robin, trước khi cậu có lí do nhuộm nó trong đen và đỏ..

5.

Có một lần, Dick tự thuyết phục mình, hoặc tất cả hoặc là không gì cả. Anh ngồi trên ý tưởng đó suốt ba ngày liền, gom mười mấy năm bồng bột thành một viên kẹo đắng, đen loáng như cẩm thạch và loang từ miệng xuống cuống phổi khi anh đi xuống Batcave.

"Bruce." Anh gọi, không đợi người trả lời, xoay chiếc ghế và hôn lên môi lạnh, gửi vào đó tất cả, tất cả của anh.

Bruce nuốt lấy viên đắng đó, lạnh giọng, "Có 1 vụ cháy ở phố 62 đại lộ 5." rồi đứng dậy bước về phía Batmobile.

Dick chưa bao giờ là lựa chọn đầu tiên. Anh chỉ cười, miệng và ngực khôn nguôi trống trải.

4.

"Cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của cậu ra sao, cậu Bruce?" Alfred đã chờ sẵn khi anh mở cửa xe.

"Hoàn hảo." Anh nói, loạng choạng bước ra, đầu đã lên danh sách 24 chi tiết cần Fox nâng cấp trước khi anh có thể gọi nó là 'Batmobile'.

Alfred nhìn vũng máu nho nhỏ trên sàn động bằng ánh mắt của người lính dày dạn chiến trận, nhưng tay ông dìu anh ngồi xuống bàn cứu thương dịu dàng và vững chãi vô cùng.

"Tôi chắc đó là một quý cô đặc biệt quyến rũ?"

Bruce nhìn xuống hai lỗ đạn trên thành bụng vẫn ri rỉ máu. Thuốc tê Alfred vừa tiêm trộn với adrenaline khiến đầu anh đột nhiên nhẹ hẫng. Anh mỉm cười, thấy cái đau giảm bớt, và miệng càng mở rộng hơn, đến khi bật ra thành tiếng vang sảng khoái. Anh không shock, chỉ ngả vào vai Alfred mà cười, người run rẩy với hạnh phúc thật sự.

"Nàng đẹp lắm, đẹp nhức nhối. Tôi sẵn sàng dâng cả tính mạng cho nàng."

3.

"Ta sẽ đốt! Ta sẽ đốt tất cả!" Joker ré lên điệu cười quen thuộc, nhún nhảy trước khu nhà kho rừng rực lửa như một con nhện tím đang quơ quào trước khi chết cháy. Một khi đám cháy đủ lớn, đường ống dẫn cách đó 10m sẽ lập tức mang lửa vào mỗi căn nhà, thậm chí cả đường cống ngầm của hơn 2/3 thành phố. Batman im lặng gồng người thử độ chặt của dây xích quanh người. Thắt lưng đã bị tháo đi, nhưng trong găng tay vẫn còn một lưỡi bào nhỏ...

Trước vẻ hỉ hả của bọn đàn em, Joker quay phắt lại, tiến đến đá thốc vào bụng Batman. Không cả một tiếng rên. Điên tiết, hắn đá ngửa tù nhân ra, đạp một chân lên họng, chống tay lên gối chân đó mà dồn sức nặng cả cơ thể xuống, gương mặt dày phấn hoét thành nụ cười dị dạng ghé sát cặp mắt che sau lớp kính trắng.

"Nghe đi Batsie, ta sẽ đốt tất cả. Từng con đường, từng khu kiến trúc, từng sinh mạng mang đến ánh sáng và hơi thở cho thành phố này. Biết đâu đấy, một khi Gotham đã hóa tro ngươi có thể là bạn tốt của ta trong Arkham."

Câu cuối được phun ra với nửa đầu cay nghiệt và nửa sau có chút... Hi vọng? Batman lắc đầu. Một mắt xích đã gần đứt.

'Sao? Batsie-woosie từ chối ghé chân đến tệ xá?"

Vòng dây xích đứt bung với một cái gồng mình mang nỗ lực mà Batman có chết cũng không để lộ. Thay vào đó Joker ăn hai cú đấm liên tiếp kèm theo, "Xin lỗi, nhưng tránh xa bạn gái tao ra."

2.

Steph không biết làm sao để nói cho Damian hiểu là có những yếu tố của việc làm Batman chú nhóc không nên và không thể bắt chước cha mình.

"Nhưng cậu sẽ có người yêu," Steph nói trên không trung, giọng không hề hụt hơi dù cả hai đã luyện tập suốt 2 tiếng.

"Tôi không thấy quan hệ với phụ nữ có liên quan gì đến việc này," Giọng Damian lẫn với một tiếng choang của va chạm giữa katana và côn sắt.

"Đó là... một tình yêu lớn, cậu hiểu không?" Hất, đỡ, bật lại hai vòng lấy thế thủ. "Nó chiếm hết thời gian và tâm trí cậu, nó quyết định mọi việc cậu làm, theo cậu mọi nơi cậu đi. Cậu không còn chỗ cho bất kì điều gì khác, nó là cuộc sống của cậu." Thằng bé thu chiêu đánh giá địch thủ. Tốt, đã tỉnh táo hơn rất nhiều. Steph di chân đánh lạc hướng, rồi bất ngờ ra đòn.

"Tôi và mọi người không nghĩ đó là lối sống lành mạnh, càng không muốn cậu quyết định quá sớm. Cậu còn nhiều thời gian để quyết định hướng đi cho mình, Dami."

Cái tên thân mật tạo hiệu quả tức thì. Damian mất đi sự bình tĩnh học được từ đầu, quay lại thế công vũ bão của sát thủ.

"Cha tôi lớn lên ở đây, tình cảm của ông tôi có thể hiểu được. Nhưng Grayson biết gì về Bludhaven trước khi anh ta chuyển đến đó nào?"

Stephanie chặn đỡ mọi đòn tấn công cô đã quen thuộc từ sáng đến giờ, hơi nén tiếng thở dài. Dick là đồ ngốc trao tim cho người ta từ lần đầu gặp mặt nếu cảm xúc khuyên thế, việc này ai cũng biết trừ bé Dơi con.

"Tôi chỉ muốn nói, tình cảm không thể cưỡng ép được. Cậu ở đây thêm vài năm, theo Cass đi thăm các chi nhánh, xem cậu thích không khí ra sao. Chọn thành phố bảo hộ là chuyện lớn, Damian, cậu phải nghe được tiếng nó thì thầm với cậu, phải thấy dòng xe cộ chảy cùng mạch với nhịp tim trong cậu. Cậu phải coi nó như một phần thân thể mình, chỉ khi đó cậu mới sẵn sàng hi sinh một phần thân thể hay cả tính mạng cho nó."

Damian cau mày, vì đoạn mô tả hoa lá cành chứ không phải vì nãy giờ chiến thuật của nó hoàn toàn thất bại.

"Tôi không biết chị là nhà thơ đấy, Brown."

Steph không đáp lời, mỉm cười khi thấy các đòn đánh của chú nhóc đã có suy tư hơn. Cô biết tối nay khi đi tuần thằng bé sẽ tập lắng nghe hơi thở của Gotham, giống như cô đã từng làm khi lần đầu khoác trang phục Robin rất lâu về trước.

1.

Selina trườn mình trên các mái nhà khu phố Đông, tự biết là mắt mình phát xanh vì ghen sau lớp kính. Đây là đêm đầu tiên Bruce quay trở lại, chị không hiểu vì sao cả lũ trẻ và Alfred như toa rập với nhau ngăn chị đi gặp anh. Không ai giải thích được cho đàng hoàng, đến chú nhóc tối nay cũng ở nhà 'miễn cưỡng' xem phim cùng Dick. Nhóc con chịu nhả răng khỏi anh trai đủ lâu để Dick đến vỗ vai Selina, "Tin tôi đi, chị cứ cho ông ấy chút riêng tư. Chị yên tâm, ông không cô đơn hay gặp nguy hiểm gì đâu."

Selina dừng lại ở khoảng cách ba tòa nhà, chỉnh lại tầm nhìn của mắt kính. Chơi trò vờn bắt với nhau bấy lâu, chị biết rõ phải làm gì để anh chỉ phát hiện chị nếu chị muốn thế. Trò chơi đồng thời cũng khiến chị bất an. Một đằng chị biết mình có vị trí đặc biệt trong tim Bruce, chị không ngốc. Mặt khác giữa họ không có gì chính thức (nếu việc qua lại thường xuyên và nắm rõ hết thân phận cái tổ chim đó tính là chưa chính thức), Bruce đã đi một thời gian dài, chính chị cũng không giữ thẳng thì nhỡ đâu... Anh đã tìm được ai...

Batman không phải đang đi tuần.

Chị kéo kính lên đầu, dụi mắt, hạ kính xuống nhìn lại lần nữa. Batman vẫn rẽ xuống những nơi cần giúp đỡ, nhưng anh không có vẻ liều chết quyết tâm như những lần chị phải đào ra thứ mà trộm để có cớ giúp anh thư giãn. Không, bước chân anh nhẹ nhõm, gần có bước nhảy như chân Nightwing. Khi đu dây anh chỉ đu một tay, tay kia đơn giản buông ngang như muốn cảm nhận làn gió luồn vào găng mình. Anh đang đi một tuyến đường từ Bắc xuống Nam, rẽ qua mọi quận như anh muốn tìm hiểu lại từng phân da thịt một người yêu đã lâu không gặp. Nhìn bờ vai thả lỏng và những trận đánh như bỡn cợt bọn tội phạm trước khi đưa chúng vào tròng, chị biết anh đang cao hứng đùa giỡn. Một Batman _vui vẻ_ , trách sao chị đã soi thấy cả chục cái mồm GCPD há hốc.

Selina lắc đầu vỗ trán, bắt đầu thu lại đồ nghề. Mấy năm vờn nhau ấy Bruce chưa bao giờ rời Gotham lâu, chẳng trách chị chưa bao giờ được chứng kiến bộ mặt này của Batman. Chị hài lòng nghĩ đến cuốn sách đọc dở, một ly scotch và Teddy cuộn tròn trong lòng chị, rù rì sung sướng khi được chị gãi tai. Dick nói đúng, đêm nay cả gia đình mở rộng của họ có thể thư giãn, đã có người khác chăm sóc kẻ ngốc đáng yêu của họ, Batman hay Bruce.

0.

Tối nay lũ tội phạm nguy hiểm ngủ yên trong Arkham và tội phạm nhỏ xảy ra như trò tiêu khiển, Gotham quyết định thế. Nàng âu yếm thắp sáng ngàn ánh điện, nổi lên tiếng gió, tim đập mạnh hơn để chào đón tình yêu lớn nhất của đời mình.


End file.
